My Knight In Stolen Armor
by hailey.n.campbell
Summary: This is a story that was created by Besyd101 and I. Some of the descriptions were based off of Red Noble. Everyone has a past. Their past can determine their future...literally. ;) OC/Allan and Hopefully OC/Much
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Red groaned as she heard the carriage come to an abrupt halt. What was it this time? She peeked out the window before exiting out the carriage. They weren't in Nottingham quite yet, but in a rather large forest.

"Stephen, what is going on?" Red asked the youngest guard.

"We,… we are in an ambush," Stephen says shakily, not even glancing her way.

"WHAT!" Red booms as she turns the way he was watching.

"I will not give you any money if that is what you want from us!" Stephen yells to the bandits.

"Stephen!" Red shouts as she notices the group of outlaws.

Red slowly hides her pouch of shillings behind her back as she approached the outlaws and pulled her hood down revealing her face.

"Excuse me," she begins, not really that all turned to her in response.

"Well if I knew a pretty lady was in this carriage, I may have made Robin reconsider ambushing this." Allan retorts, staring at her with a grin on his face. She figures it may be best not to respond to that.

"Um, excuse me," Red begins again turning to whom she presumed was the leader. "I understand you want to take money from us, but please don't take all of the jewels in the carriage. My father he's um... um…it's the last stuff I have of him, just please don't." Red lies, choking on fake tears. She could be a convincing liar when she needed to be.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Will says as he glances at the gang, "We won't take your jewels," He assures.

"Are you kidding me? Yeah, her father wears jewels. Maybe if he's a king!" Allan points out. Red swallows, knowing how she could respond.

"He got them for my mother, she ran away when I was only a child, so he gave them to- I don't have to tell you my life!" Red says, pretending to not want to talk about it.

"Bravo, bravo, you should really have a lead role in a play." Allan says sarcastically while clapping his hands.

"Really Allan?" Robin asks.

"You think I'm lying?" Red asks, feeling a little angry at why she couldn't convince him.

"That's pretty much how it goes." Allan responds.

Red swallows hard. "Fine, take it then." She says blinking away a tear.

"I'm not gonna take them, because only somebody who truly loves those jewels would make up that big of a lie." Allan alludes.

"I'm not...fine." She says.

"Are you guys taking the money or not?" Stephen inquires. Red glares daggers at him. "What? Oh, were you trying to make them get too caught up in the conversation and then forget why they-" Stephen says, but slowly his voices fades off into nothing.

Red shook her head back and forth before turning to the outlaws. "Look, if you are going to take the jewels just take them."

"Ok, fine by me, that was the plan first off till my friends here decided to add this side chat." Robin announces, glaring at Allan alone.

Red pulled a pouch from her side and handed it to him. She kept one sack hidden from them.

"Ok, lets get on our way then." Robin says, while motioning towards the forest to the gang. Red watches as Robin leaves. He left without the jewels.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten Years Ago...  
"Hide!" Djac cried out when she looked outside to see people being forced onto a caged wagon.  
Djac pushed Jessie underneath the table and pulled the blanket it. She began walking to the wagon once she was sure that Jessie would stay put. Jessie could not move after coming back into the next ten years or so after. She was frozen in utter shock. Her sister walked next to a group of men laughing like nothing wrong happened in her life. Jessie thought that  
she was a slave, or to her knowledge, even dead. Djac  
linked arms with a boy, a young boy around twenty with brown hair and a small moustache. She smiled as she turned to the other men before laughing again and making an impersonation of someone.  
Jessie finally was able to think properly. She moved warily over to where the group was. They didn't seem to notice her."Djac?" Jessie finally managed to get out. Djac turns to see glances at the group members.  
"You know me?" Djac asked hesitantly.  
"Umm, you don't recognize me? Maybe I mixed you up with somebody with the same name." Jessie replied, embarrassed that she thought her sister  
would even recognize her. She didn't even have the courage to tell her her own name, or the fact that she was her sister.  
"No,no. I'm Djac. Well, my brother was named Djac, but I have gone by his name after he died. May I ask who you are?" Djac asks, familiar with the  
stranger but not sure when. Perhaps she saw her at a bar?  
Jessie paused momentarily before she realized that she actually asked her a question. "Oh, um, Djac, I'm your sister… Jessie." She replies with long spaces in between her words.  
Djac's eyes went huge as she stared at the girl in front of her. It was Jessie! She stepped forward slowly.  
"You've grown." She acknowledges, studying her long lost sister's features. She had grown to be remarkably beautiful. Who knew that was the same cute,  
little girl with the two pigtail braids in her hair?  
Jessie chuckled nervously. "Well, it has been a whole ten years!" She says while fidgeting. "How long have you been free?"  
"We'll catch up later, why don't you have dinner with us?" Djac asked as she turned to Robin.  
"Yeah, we'd be delighted to meet Djac's sister that she never mentioned."  
Robin says while lifting his eyebrows and cocking his head at Djac.  
Much felt uncomfortable about the topic of this. "Can we finish this conversation at the camp?" Jessie just manages to smile at him, making  
him turn bright red.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what are we eating?" Jessie questioned while sitting on the ground.

"Broth." Much says while passing out bowls to everyone. Allan made a loud gagging sound to bother Much. He glared at Allan.

"So how long have you guys been doing whatever you are doing?" Jessie asks to break the silence.

Everyone's eyes fall on Robin to explain. "We've made enemies with the Sheriff. Wants a hanging with us in it for disagreeing with him." Robin replies, investigating the slime Much called broth with his silverware.

"That can't be all to it. I mean he is bad, but how would he get people to agree with him if all you did was not agree with him on things?" Jessie questions. Robin got a hint of a smile.

"By disagreeing he means shooting an arrow during a hanging and releasing the dirty prosecutors." Much answers.

"Hey!" Allan yells. Everyone else laughs.

"Hey, the fire is running out. Do you want me to go get some firewood?" Jessie asks while staring at the dying fire.

"I'll come with," Djac interjects, hopefully.

"Oh, um, actually I was kinda taking the fire as an excuse to also use the restroom." Jessie says, embarrassed.

"Oh, okay then," Djac says.

Red pulled the letter her father had sent to her out of the carriage. However, the wind caught hold of it, blowing it out of her hand.

"Hey! Come back!" She yells as she dashes into the forest after it. It continues to drift away each time she gets close to catching it.

She dodges across the forest floor until it finally comes to fall on the ground. She slowly picks it up as she notices where she is.

"What are you doing in the woods?" Jessie says while noticing a girl standing a few feet away looking a bit lost.

Red jumps and turns around. "I was trying to get my letter. It flew out of my hand." Red antiphons, showing her the letter.

"Oh, I hate it when that happens! I was just collecting firewood. I'm camping for the night." Jessie says, not really lying.

"Ah," Red acknowledges, ignoring her father's lessons on not talking to strangers.

"I'm Red," she introduces, sticking out her hand.

"Oh hi, I'm Jessie." Jessie replies while shaking her hand.

"So, camping, huh," Red comments. She didn't buy it for a second.

"Yeah, I'm camping with my sister and a few of her friends I just met. When one of them made broth, it was disgusting." Jessie says, not stuttering considering it was mainly true.

"Well, nice to meet you Jessie. I should be going. Maybe I'll see you around town."

"Bye!" Jessie says cheerfully while picking up the firewood she collected and heading to the camp.

Red sneakily hid behind a tree. It was pretty easy to tail people for her- her father called her the devil's child for her constant jumping out and scaring people. Jessie was no different.

Jessie finally got back to the camp. "Sorry, ran into this one girl." She said when they all looked at her.

It was the bandits! Red knew something was fishy about the girl's story.

"So, could I stay for the night? I forgot to explore the place today 'cause I ran into you guys." Jessie asked, hoping they would understand.

"We'd love to have you stay," Djac elucidated.

"Oh thanks!." Jessie said while she put the sticks into the fire.

"So, who was this girl?" Will asked puzzled.

"Oh, she was really nice, her name was Red." Jessie responded, not even questioning if the girl was mean even though she just met her.

"What is with the color red lately? I mean, maybe it is a style now, because that lady this morning was wearing red. Now a girl named Red?" Allan probes.

"This girl was wearing red. Maybe it is the same girl?" Jessie inferred.

"Was she wearing a silky, red hood?" Allan asked.

"Um, yeah, now that I think of it she was. That is funny that we all ran into her." Jessie said.

Red pulled her hood tighter around her hoping they wouldn't see it behind the tree.

"Guys," John says while moving away from the tree where he saw something red flash behind a tree. He was sure it was who they were talking about.

They all looked his way and he mouthed red so that they would understand.

Red wondered why they had gone silent. Did they see her? No, they couldn't have.

Allan got up from his spot quietly and walked towards where John thought he saw her. Why would a girl spy on them? That wouldn't accomplish a whole lot. He crawled on the ground so she couldn't see him.

The silence bothered Red. What was going on? She peeked behind the tree to see one of the outlaws gone. Where'd he go?

"Why hello Ms. Detective with no motive," Allan whispers loudly in her ear. He stepped on her hood, jerking her towards him.

She screamed as she tried to pull her hood out from underneath his foot.

"Well, change my definition on nice." Jessie mumbles when she hears Red scream.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm." Red tries as a knee-jerk reaction.

"Ha, yeah, no harm." Allan says while jerking her up and walking her to the group.

Red had never been so scared in her life. They were bandits she reminded herself. Not killers.

"Haha, look at that look in her eye!" Much says, laughing that somebody is actually scared of them.

"We are not gonna hurt you." Robin assures after giving Much a look that meant shut up.

"Well, excuse me if I think otherwise," Red huffs hastily at Allan's hold.

"What did you expect him to do once he realized we have a snooper that knows where our camp is?" Robin acknowledges. Red snorts.

"I lost myself just entering the woods what makes you think I didn't lose myself even more following your friend here? I thought her camp would be closer to the edge of the woods but found out she's hospitable to bandits." Red informs through breaths.

"We can't know that. Allan let go of her hood, if you hold it any tighter it is going to rip." Jessie indicates.

"Thank you," Red says, pushing away from the bandit named Allan.

"I don't have cooties you know." Allan says while smirking.

"Ticks count as cooties." Red wisecracks. Allan rolls his eyes.

"Don't you need to be home by now?" Jessie asks kindly.

"Lost in the woods, remember?" Red reciprocates.

"I can help you back if you want 'till you know where you are." Jessie offered.

"Doesn't bother me." Red responds with a shrug.

"You are gonna walk a girl home, who spied on us, might know information, and could tell the Sheriff and get us hung?" Djac questions.

"Who's the Sheriff?" Red asks, curiously. "Wouldn't Prince John take over with the king gone?" Everybody laughs.

"You'd think." Robin says after they all stop laughing.

Red, still unsure of who the Sheriff is, returns to the topic.

"Look, ya'll stole about ten gold shillings from me that probably went to your families. What's the point in telling on that?"

Robin just laughs. "You think we give them to our families? We give them to all the poor, Miss Red."

"Mhmm, that's what they all say. Anyway, I swear to god I won't tell a soul."

"They all say that?" Robin questions, not even listening to the rest of what she said, or well, believing it anyways.

"Well, I'm not actually sure. You're the first bandit who stole from me, but that's not the point…" She trails off.

"Just walk her home already." Will says.

"Please! She talks too much." Allan complains.

"Wow, robbed, man-handled and insulted all in one day. Do you treat every girl this special?" Red retorts.

"Nah, you just became that lucky girl that made a poor decision to follow a girl that just came here today." Robin clarifies, in a way telling her two of those are her fault.

Red rolls her eyes. "Anyway, can we leave now? I'm feeling a little less hesitant on telling whoever the Sheriff is where you guys are hiding away."

"Ok, so am I walking her home or not?" Jessie asks after a period of silence.

"Doesn't matter I'll figure it out myself. Thanks anyway." Red said walking away from the group.

"Okkk then." Jessie says quizzically.

Red walked off into to the woods getting even more lost, although, it may have been on purpose.

She came across a cave that acted as a cliff. "This definitely wasn't here on the way back." She said as she walked slowly into the cave.

Allan made sure to be quiet as he followed from a few feet away. He had never seen this place before. The group made him follow her because they figured she would get lost, or they just wanted to know if she knew where their camp really was, he didn't know.

"Might as well check it out." She mumbled as she walked further in. The cave grew darker and darker throughout it.

Then, she heard something behind her. She swallowed.

What if it was a bear? It certainly would kill her in an instant. She slowly turned around, pulling a knife behind her back.

Allan decided that he should scare her into thinking he was a bear. She couldn't see him. All he knew is that she heard him trip on one of the rocks nearby because he no longer heard footsteps.

Red took the biggest chance she could and said something. "Please tell me you are some kind bunny rabbit with a size disorder?" She said, hoping it would be a person.

Allan knew that she didn't know for sure that he wasn't a bear so he took his chance. He roared so loud the entire cave shook. It was hard not to laugh afterwards.

She took her chance. She threw her knife in the direction of the roar barely missing Allan's head.

"Well there was no reason for that! I was just kidding. Apparently you have never heard a bear roar 'cause it does not sound like that." Allan shouted.

Red silently thanked God it was only one of the bandits, although she would of preferred a different one.

"What are you doing here?" She asks exasperated.

"I wanted to see where you would go. I was not expecting this." Allan replied. Red rolls her eyes.

"Just exploring on my first day in Nottingham. The town doesn't do itself justice, you know?"

"Really? Because it looked like you were precisely getting yourself lost." Red snickers.

"You are not that bright I see. Why would I look for my home in a cave?" She asks with a laugh. She was exploring.

"I thought that until you went into the cave. You are a very curious woman I see." Allan corrected. He didn't like to be considered dumb.

"I am." she replies glancing around them.

"Well, if this is all you are doing, I'm heading back. Good luck finding your way back." Allan said.

"Likewise." She called.


End file.
